


I dream of spring fields, summer kisses, autumn loneliness and winter miseries

by Illumina



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baker Niki | Nihachu, Best Friends, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cottagecore, Cottagecore Dream, Cottagecore Technoblade, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Friendship, Good Friend Darryl Noveschosch, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous Zak Ahmed, Morally Ambiguous Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protectiveness, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Running Away, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, rivalstwt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumina/pseuds/Illumina
Summary: Dream and Techno run away together.This is purely platonic and merely includes heavy symbolism. If you want to read this as a Techno/Dream leave, I do not 'ship' real people unless they are in a relationship.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Kye Riddell, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Patches the Cat (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 73
Kudos: 624





	1. In our imperfection, we are whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno be vibing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentioned death, mentioned violence, mentioned murder
> 
> not me starting another fic  
> but I love cottagecore and let me write about block men, it's all I have
> 
> Song used- into the woods, somewhere by Hozier

Technoblade was a very patient man.

“Dream, I swear if you do not stop singing this instant, I will throw you into the ocean and help those Drowned kill you. “

He was also a very violent man.

The person he was talking to remained relaxed and unmoved, quietly singing a song that he had picked up from God knows where. Dream was an unsolved mystery made of violence, chaos, broken promises, power and shadows.

There wasn’t much to know about the man, much to find out because getting your hands on any information about the guy was just impossible. The sources were not trustworthy either so why should Technoblade try when he had the very origin leaning against his back.

“What do you mean, Bacon?”, Dream asked and Techno groaned because whenever Dream called him that the other was in a playful mood. Blood God give him strength. He could not kill the person he was running away with and send him all the way back to his respawn point.

Well, he could but it would be stupid and Techno was no fool. Around thirty malicious people with netherite tools (most of their equipment happened to be decorated with enchantments too) and netherite armour and a very blown up L'manburg would be awaiting him back there.

And even though the blond was talented -who was Techno to deny that- fighting that many people would not end well for him. And he would rather not have to go all the way back to rescue him. He would, no questions asked. Dream was his friend. But it was certainly not what he wanted. Especially not when they had come so far.

“Don’t you like some background music when you’re in the middle of the ocean, miles away from the people who tried to execute you?” Killing Dream still seemed very tempting.

“I know that you can sound really good when you actually put some effort into your singing. So, do that or go overboard. “, he retorted coldly and there was a long, dramatic sigh as Dream went quiet. “Fine, fine. No need to get violent. Let me think of something tasteless for you, Pinkie. “

Techno sighed softly. “Thank you. “, he mumbled and felt Dream hum, a low and comforting sound mixed with the waves of the ocean that gently rocked their little boat back and forth. It was strangely peaceful aside from the few Drowned who attempted to attack them (and failed miserably).

_“My head was warm_

_My skin was soaked_

_I called your name 'til the fever broke”_ , Dream started and yeah, that was much better, much nicer. Techno let out a pleased sound.

He liked Dream's voice, enjoyed hearing him sing because he was good at it if he put some actual effort into it and didn’t just scream the lyrics of whatever song came to his mind. Techno would even go as far as to refer to him as a siren who danced with melodies and ancient songs long forgotten.

A part of him ached to hear him and Wilbur sing together. It would sound heavenly. But with everything that had happened between them and the people of L'manburg, it was unlikely that it would happen anytime soon. A saddening thing to think about but it was the truth and truth never really tasted like sweet ambrosia on his golden tongue.

_“When I awoke_

_The moon still hung_

_The night so black that the darkness hummed”_

Technoblade was sure that they were already further out than he had been when he had visited a woodland mansion to get some totems of undying (something you needed on a server full of maniacs who were out for your blood).

But Dream hadn’t given him the signal so that meant that they weren’t far enough yet. He didn’t know how far away Dream wanted to be when he mentioned that he had a good idea for a spot. But Dream was the admin, the creator of this country; if there was anyone who knew this land it was him. And Techno trusted the other man with his heart full of gold that was caged behind his ribs. So, he kept on rowing.

_“I raised myself_

_My legs were weak_

_I prayed my mind be good to me”_

Dream's voice mixed with the starshine and moonlight, the soft sounds of the ocean were good enough to lull him to sleep, to carry him away, to a better place.

_“An awful noise_

_Filled the air_

_I heard a scream in the woods somewhere_

_A woman's voice!_

_I quickly ran_

_Into the trees with empty hands”,_ Dream continued, one of his hands landing on Techno's to give it a soft reassuring squeeze.

Technoblade wasn’t sure if it was Dream's way of saying that they would be there soon or that he needed to stay awake a little longer until they made it near land so that they could take a break. They had been on the run soon after they destroyed L'manburg and Techno felt terrible for leaving Phil behind but the other had wanted to look after Ranboo and they just didn’t have enough time to wait for him if they wanted to get far away as quickly as possible.

Maybe he would write Philza or maybe the other man would be better off without him. Besides, if there was one person who could be forgiven and accepted, it was Philza Minecraft. Not Dream and Techno, two Gods with blood on their dirt-crusted hands, decaying from violence and chaos. Never them. When Techno openly declared he was retiring, he was hunted down and almost murdered.

_“A fox it was_

_He shook, afraid_

_I spoke no words, no sound he made_

_His bone exposed_

_His hind was lame_

_I raised a stone to end his pain,”_ Techno asked himself what the others were doing now, if they were looking for them or if they had chosen to attempt to build a new nation, if they decided to fix L'manburg (though that equalled building a nation from nothing for L'manburg was gone, replaced by dust, torn memories and ruins).

He didn’t know. He wouldn’t know either unless the people caught up to them at some point. He glanced behind them as if he wanted to check but all he saw were Dream's soft golden locks that had the warmth of the sun trapped in them. He was bathed in the glimmer of the night and Techno only smiled fondly and turned back.

_“What caused the wound?_

_How large the teeth?_

_I saw new eyes were watching me_

_The creature lunged_

_I turned and ran_

_To save a life I didn't have”_

Techno didn’t know what they would do in that new land. He only knew that Dream had suggested that they should redesign their weapons so that they wouldn’t be easily recognised and change their appearances. Easier for the masked man to say but they would figure out what to do with Techno's gigantic amount of long pink hair.

His friend had suggested cutting it and he had kindly informed Dream of his PVP skills. He normally didn’t mind Dream touching his hair, his touches could be nice and soft if that was what the other wanted but no one cut off large amounts of his hair. He knew that was what Dream had intended to do. And when he retorted that he would do that if Dream casually strolled around without his mask, Dream dropped that idea.

_“Deer in the chase_

_There as I flew_

_Forgot all prayers of joining you_

_I clutched my life_

_And wished it kept_

_My dearest love, I'm not done yet_

_How many years I know I'll bear_

_I found something in the woods somewhere”_

And just like that, silence settled over them and Techno mumbled a slurred “Thank you.” He heard Dream giggle and then there was a tug on his shirt. He sleepily looked at his friend who shifted his mask to the side to look him in the eyes. Emerald met crimson. Dream smiled.

“There it is, Techs. We are almost there. Just a bit more. “, the blond whispered and Techno groaned softly. “Finally. “, he muttered and smiled a bit when he heard Dream chuckle behind him.

“Told you my house is far away. “, he said and Techno blinked several times before he almost dropped the paddle. “Eh??”, was all he managed to get out and Dream started deflating behind him and no, he couldn’t do that unless Technoblade got his answer.

“Techs- Techs. What did you think? Of course, we are going to my place. Idiot. “, he mumbled fondly. “I won’t believe that you have a house until I see it with my very own eyes. “, he said and knew that Dream was most likely rolling his eyes behind him.

“Why would you build it so far away from the central SMP anyway? “, he complained and Dream laughed again. “Well, I do not want people to destroy my home. And I don’t want anyone to know where my house is nor do I want them to stumble upon it and rob me. “ The pinket frowned.

“Rob you? Don’t you have like- some complicated Redstone traps to keep them out?”, he asked and there was a huff from behind him. “Techs, I don’t want to avoid some traps when I get home, I just want to sleep. “

“I also want to sleep. “, Techno grumbled and Dream snorted. “Hurry up then. “, he teased and Techno reminded himself that they were friends, that throwing Dream into the water would only slow him down.

It was very tempting. The blond seemed to realise the danger he was in and stopped talking until they reached the shore.

Techno jumped out first. It was a flower biome with a dark oak forest in the distance. Dream left after him and tore the boat apart with his axe. It disappeared into his inventory and Dream turned towards him with a bright grin.

The sun created a halo behind his friend and yes, that was more than a sleep-deprived Technoblade could handle. He let a giggling Dream take his hand and drag him through flower fields and towards the dark oak forest. And just when he was about to dramatically fall and drag Dream down with him -because he seriously couldn’t walk anymore- the other stopped and Techno sauntered right into him.

“Why did you stop?”, he mumbled and Dream stepped aside to reveal another flower field that was split in half by a river. On the other side was a cottage hidden in the forest. It was long but the ceiling was low so that it stayed beneath the treetops. Grass and flowers grew on top of the wooden planks, a few lanterns and torches were placed around the area to keep hostile mobs from spawning. There was a cobblestone path leading from the river up to the house. Technoblade noticed a small farm and some animals were kept there as well. All in all, it was-

“Aw, this is cute. You’re such a softie. “, he cooed mockingly and Dream flushed red before he simply tugged Techno along. There was a small bridge that he hadn’t even noticed and Dream skipped across it happily, dragging the other male along.

The blond opened the door -which hadn’t even been locked, no wonder that Dream worried about people breaking into his home if he didn’t lock the damn door- and they were greeted by a dog, a chicken and a cat.

“I am back!”, Dream called and knelt down, spreading his arms before he embraced the animals that rushed towards him with a happy grin on his face. The pinket carefully closed the door behind him and the animals only spared him a few glances before they continued smothering Dream. He wasn’t going to complain. About that, at least.

“You can cuddle with your animals later, where is your bed?” Dream laughed, a golden sound full of summer glow as if keeping him up for way too many hours was funny to him. It probably was.

“Yeah, of course. Sleep. “, he said and rose to his feet, heading over to the crafting table and there had to be too many question marks on Techno's face because the blond wheezed when he looked at him. He pushed it aside and revealed a trap door hidden underneath. He winked, knelt down to open it and then hopped right in. “Follow your dreams, Technoblade!”, his friend hollered from below. Techno sighed.

He took the ladder that hung there instead of jumping down like Dream. The room he came into was wider, chests lined the walls and at the end was a big bed with many pillows and blankets. There were a few dim lanterns down here as well, though they were blue, and yeah-

This was nice.

He watched Dream throw himself into the mountain of covers, furs and pillows and then strolled over and joined him. It was soft and warm and Techno was almost immediately out like a light.

He watched the other take off his mask and helmet before he wrapped his arms around the blond and tugged him towards himself. Techno was awake enough to register the animals joining them, cuddling against Dream and he tugged some furs and a blanket over them, resting his chin on Dream's head. His eyelids fluttered.

“Your house is nice. “, he muttered and felt the other giggle with a soft hum. He yawned. “Told you I'm not homeless. “

“Yeah, yeah. Now be quiet, I am tired. “, he whispered and brought one of his hands up to run his fingers through Dream's hair, feeling the other lean into the touch. A small smile made its way onto his lips.

“M’fine. Good night, Techs. “, Dream murmured and Techno hummed, surprisingly staying awake until Dream fell asleep in his arms. Only then his body allowed him to relax and Techno fell into the darkness of sleep.

And if he dreamt of chasing Dream through flower fields until they were no longer able to stand and just wrestled in the middle of a flower field, no was there to know.


	2. I do not want to leave you here, all alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream be tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings
> 
> Look at me writing fluff. :0
> 
> I think that's worth a follow on here  
> Twitter (@IlluminaIsTaken)  
> and Tumblr (@illumina777)
> 
> If you want to ofc,,,

Techno didn’t know what time it was when he woke up again. The dim light of the room gave nothing away, Dream was sleeping still, the animals were asleep too. They were all cuddled up to Dream, obviously avoiding the other human presence in the bed and it made Techno miss his dogs.

  
He missed the softness of their furs, their little noises and adoring eyes. He missed bringing them with him wherever he went. The pinket could have brought them along; it would have been lovely but making the dogs tag along while they were travelling by boat would have been beyond painful. It would have slowed them down and so he had made the decision to leave them with Philza.

He trusted Phil with every cell in his body and was sure that they would be well. Besides, he was sure that he could befriend Dream's dog with enough time (and food). He glanced at his friend who still hasn’t awoken, out like a light. The blonde's expression was relaxed, his lips slightly parted and soft snores filled the air around them.

The other looked exhausted. Technoblade couldn’t really blame him. He had been tired too, the journey was long, the fight was draining. He was a bit sore as well, neither of them had taken off their armour and Techno decided that it was now time to do so. 

He carefully let go of Dream and slipped off his chest-plate, pants, helmet and boots. He did store them in his inventory, though. While it was tempting to just put them into one of the chests it was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

If the SMP members somehow managed to stumble upon them, it would be too easy to knock them down. Technoblade and Dream were good fighters (especially Technoblade, he was the _Blood God_ , after all) but without armour, they didn’t stand a chance against an entire server with boiling anger in their blood and netherite over their skin. 

Without the armour, he did feel a tad freer than before. Although, there was a tiny problem. Dream still wore his stupid armour. And that just wouldn’t do. Technoblade was still not in the mood to get up and be productive and sleep sounded heavenly. But he didn’t want Dream to hurt him by accident. 

“Dream. “, he said, making sure to raise his voice because whispering was not the way to wake up a sleeping man. And apparently saying their name wasn’t going to do shit either. The blond didn’t move a single inch. And here Techno was, thinking that George was the only one who could sleep through everything. Apparently, the Dream Team had a few things in common.

“Dream. “, he repeated, flicking his friend's forehead with a sigh. That seemed to do the trick. The other male frowned and squeezed his eyes shut before blinking and looking up at Techno through his lashes. The pinket grinned lazily.

“Morning, nerd. “, he greeted with a small wave and Dream groaned, reaching out to wrap his arms around him again but Techno flicked his forehead again. “Take off your armour first. I don’t want to take damage just because you are being clingy. “, he said. Obviously, Dream was the only clingy one here. 

His friend blinked, sleep rolling off him in thick, yellow waves, not awake enough to understand what Technoblade was even talking about. When he did, he smirked.

“Damn, Techno. Take me out to dinner first. “, he joked and Techno grunted. “I won’t share a bed with you if you’re going to be like that. “, he said and sat up. It was an empty threat. He would never leave Dream. He couldn’t. 

  
Dream whined in protest, honeyed eyes turning to molten lava. “What- But it was a joke, you make jokes all the time-“, he huffed, words of protest dripping from his lips and fluttering around them like little butterflies.

Their soft wings tickled Techno's scarred skin and very soul. The wimpiness of a smile graced his cracked lips again. “At least my jokes are funny. “, he said and watched Dream sulk with the innocence of mortal youth and starshine.

His friend flipped him off, shrugging off the remains of his armour, leaving him _bare and vulnerable and human_ and Technoblade had never felt more mortal ( _because he was not mortal on the battlefield; there he was The Blood God, not Technoblade; he bled gold and the battle never dared to stop clinging to his bloody hands and dark soul-_ ), more satisfied and at ease than he did now.

He tugged Dream back into his arms and turned so that he could stare up at the ceiling. Darkness welcomed him.

“Your jokes may not be funny but I still love you. “, he spoke with the warmth and softness of home and they were both home, here in the small cottage in the middle of nowhere with arms their arms full of each other; of moondust and sunlight. 

Dream huffed once more, a sound that tasted like recklessness and stardust and the battlefield had never felt further away than it was now. With Dream at his side chaos either wrapped around the two of them until their trapped hearts dripped with silver euphoria and burgundy, or it disappeared into the sunset and left behind a golden glow and a warmth Technoblade had never been able to explain. “That just proves you have a terrible sense of humour. I am hilarious. “, he argued.

And Technoblade didn’t reply and instead waited for more words to fall out of Dream's mouth and rip the silence apart. He waited to hear those words that the other carelessly threw around himself whenever it was just them ( _and Technoblade would make every being in this world rot, he would write their names in burgundy if it meant that he would hear those words over and over, again and again, until it felt like he was the one saying them instead of Dream-_ ) and his heart fluttered with worry, caged behind his ribs when there was nothing but decaying silence and he withered.

  
“But even though you’re a tasteless, arrogant, potato-obsessed prick, I still love you. ‘”, Dream announced and Techno basked in the warmth and flavour of spring and summer, honey and flowers and gold and ambrosia. He blinked and glanced down at the blonde who returned his look with mischief and the sun's warm glow in his eyes and yes, this was home. Techno was home. 

  
And those words tasted odd on his blood-crusted tongue that was heavy with war and mortality and regret and yet here in this stupidly adorable cabin, with his best friend's hand tracing stories into his own, he felt as light and free as a bird that soared to the clouds and closer to the sun.

But unlike Icarus, he would not fly too high, burn, fall and die like a fool. He had a home to return to, a home to protect and his home was in this bed, _smiling and soft and warm and human and perfect-_

  
“Really?”, he asked, words nothing but a whisper carried by the song of silence and Dream's smile and expression softened so visibly that Techno melted like gold would near the sun. And Dream was _his moon and his stars and he was everything_ -

“Yeah. Of course, Techs. “, the other murmured and he breathed out softly, covering the two of them in the hope of just going back to sleep like this; warm and held and loved and safe and content. 

Dream still looked at him with emerald eyes that dripped with honey and tenderness and Technoblade turned to hold him properly. “Go back to sleep. “, he murmured and Dream wheezed, his body vibrating and despite the tiredness in his bones that longed for more rest, Techno's traitorous lips curved upward. 

  
“What time is it, Techs?”, his friend asked and Techno shrugged. “I don’t know. It isn’t important anyway. “, he answered and heard the other male groan in annoyance, though it was not heavy, Dream was joking and things were still light and easy and fine. 

  
“Of course, it is important, what are you even saying-“, Dream argued, though he just ended up wheezing and shaking his head at Techno as if he was no feared warrior but a naïve little child that had made a silly mistake. “It is not. We don’t have anything planned, there are no tasks that need to be done. We can sleep. “, he stated and made sure to properly cover them with soft furs and blankets until Dream's will to get up was smothered by warmth and sleep.

Techno ran his fingers through Dream's hair, listened to the other sigh and watched his emerald eyes flutter shut. His companion breathed out a sigh and Technoblade tasted glory and victory in the air and knew that he had won this stupid little fight. Dream leaned into his hand, letting out a sigh of content this time. 

  
“Fine. But only a few more minutes. “, the other gave in and the pinket hummed softly, holding the other and running his fingers through Dream's hair until the other was asleep. Only then did he decide that it was time for him to rest as well, eyes slowly shutting and then it was quiet and peaceful once again.

And if they slept another day, no one was there to see. 


	3. Come to the kitchen, let us devour the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has an existential crisis.   
> They eat breakfast and vibe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: panic attack
> 
> Someone bookmarked this, hoping for no angst. You all should know that I love angst more than fluff and will tear that happy ending out of your hands if it brings me more joy :)
> 
> Ignore the mistakes I am tired lol
> 
> Anyway, follow me on Twitter @IlluminaIsTaken and on Tumblr @illumina777 and on here too, I need clout.

Summer kisses and the warmth of dreams were swept away by reality sooner than he would have liked. Techno awoke to dim blue lighting, humming darkness (that reached out for him, its fingers getting caught in his hair until the idea of it tearing him apart bloomed in the cracks of his thoughts-) and a growling stomach. His body demanded food and normally he would be glad to get up and satisfy his needs. However, he was more than happy to ignore that in favour of hugging Dream tighter and going right back to sleep.

The bed was warm and comfortable. He was at peace, finally able to relax and let go of the stress that had stuck to him like a second skin. Far away from the SMP danger and stress were left behind in an endless void of nothing good and Techno knew how to avoid things he disliked, knew what was good for him and if he could catch up on sleep for once in his unlucky life than he would do so without a heartbeat of hesitation.

And so, he was about to pull the other into his chest, run his hands through the golden locks and lure himself to sleep -soothed by the feeling of a heart beating and life thrumming beneath his bloodied hands that vibrated with death and decay, they were meant to kill, to feel death under them- but now where he was more awake, he noticed the missing warmth in his arms.

Techno's ruby red eyes immediately shot open, alarmed. He was greeted with pillows, furs and blankets. The bet was void of any other living being. A particularly large one was in his arms instead of an extroverted blond. Dream was gone.

He was up and fully awake in a matter of seconds, brushing his hands over the spot (and every other spot on the bed while he was at it since there was a chance that the other man had just chosen another place to sleep, the bed was rather big after all-) where Dream had rested.

Maybe the other had just gotten up to get a drink or something. Who was Techno to monitor his every step like an overprotective parent? It was cold, though, the other had been gone for a while if there was no body warmth left. And if Techno hadn’t been worried enough, the voices decided to speak up at that, loud and echoing and too much, much more than he could handle now after his best friend wasn’t present, he wasn’t here to silence them like he knew Dream would -

_‘Something happened'_

_‘e’_

_‘They found us'_

_‘He is dead'_

_‘E'_

_‘This is serious, what are we going to do?’_

_‘What no, Dream is not weak!!’_

_‘They took him while he was vulnerable, while he was weak and left us here to suffer-'_

_‘He might be just going for a walk—’_

_‘He is dead oh God oh no, they found us, what are we going to do-'_

_‘I do not wanna die'_

_‘Please I do not wanna die'_

_'Do something!'_

_‘no, no, Dream knows us, he would have left us a note, he knows how we can get_

_‘true, true, friend gone, friend in danger, Technoviolent now pleasepleaseplease-'_

_‘We want blood, their blood, blood, blood, blood, blood for the blood king, blood for the blood god, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it for you, for us, for Dream-‘_

“Shut up, Chat. “, he growled as he pressed his index fingers to his temple as if that would silence Chat and soothe the incoming headache; his voice echoing through the painfully empty room and although it was so unlikely that they had found them, that they discovered this spot so quickly, that they had beaten and taken Dream, his heart skipped several beats at the mere idea of them just stumbling upon them while they wore no armour and had no weapons and oh Gods.

This was his fault.

It came crashing down like the walls of a once-proud city and Techno's home, his comfort, his entire universe came crashing down with so much force that he could barely breathe because it couldn’t come down, none of it was even here, there was no home, no universe because Dream was no here and nowhere to be found-

_‘Technofreaking'_

_‘Techno calm please please please ‘_

_‘We lost our friend'_

_‘He is scared hah'_

_‘It is our fault ‘_

_‘HIS fault'_

_‘They took away our fucking best friend'_

_‘language, there are better ways to-'_

_‘What is the nicest and softest way to say that someone took away your friend?’_

_‘Coward’_

_‘Freak’_

_‘E.’_

_‘Blood for the Blood God'_

_‘It is your fault, all your fault-'_

As annoying as Chat was, they unintentionally did a pretty good job at bringing him back into reality. So, Dream was not here. That was fine, that was alright.

Dream was one of the most powerful people he knew -with the sun caught in his eyes, hot, burning and unforgiving when directed at enemies and warm, comforting when directed at friends, at him-, there was no way that they could have taken him away, especially without harming Technoblade too.

The last time he checked, L'manburg had been mad at both of them. With that, he took a few deep breaths to fully calm himself, ignoring Chat's giggling, mocking and screaming. He was fine, he needed to calm down and think.

Of course, they would find this amusing. The more he suffered, the happier they became. Suffering brought the malicious, bloodthirsty voices immense joy. They did not care who it came from. Sometimes he entertained the thought that his own misery brought them the most pleasure. And here he was thinking that being their host had advantages. He had found only a few so far and them constantly talking was not one of them.

Technoblade climbed up the ladder, shoving the crafting table out of the way. His nose picked up the scent of cooked eggs, bacon and freshly baked bread. He fully climbed out and pushed it back into place before he noticed Dream sitting at the table in the corner of the room, watching him with an amused grin. The mask was on the table, vulnerable flesh was out in the open for all to see. Stardust was sprinkled across sunkissed skin and concern was hidden in jade seas of mischief and respect.

The part of Technoblade that had been worried about the blond's safety immediately relaxed. Dream was here, he was home, he was safe. The sun rose, the house was golden and their home was at peace once again as if nothing had ever happened.

“Morning, sleeping beauty. “, the other greeted him, nonchalant and the pinket appreciated how the other had been polite enough to not point out his odd behaviour -or even worse, make fun of him for it- and he knew that Dream knew, they had known each other for quite some time and the other could sense his emotions and thoughts like a snake sensed warm prey.

You could not hide yourself from Dream but he could not fully hide himself either. Not with Techno who recognised the way Dream's fingers tapped against the surface of the table, gaze switching between his friend and the wood beneath his fingertips with uncertainty that showed him wanting to talk about what was going through Techno's head.

But neither of them knew how to bring it up without demolishing the sweetness of a summer morning. And so, they did not, like always. Both mastered the art of not talking about their problems unless it was absolutely necessary, something Phil would often scold them for. But Philza was not here right now to play the all-knowing, wise old man and so they grasped the faux peace that had settled on their shoulders, another weight that dragged them down with sharp claws made of black ice and filled their caged lungs with dust, and they played pretend, their favourite game.

They could act as if everything was fine, as if their lives were not in shambles in their trembling hands, rotting because of their own, selfish cravings. Techno sighed and it sounded dramatic but he wanted to lighten the mood. His eyes met Dream's. It did not fully work. Today didn’t seem to be his day, huh?

“It’s called being a person with a proper sleep schedule. “ The blond snorted. “You do not have a proper sleep schedule, Techs. You don’t get to say that just because we slept for two days straight. “, he said and picked up a fork, stabbing the bacon on his plate with more anger than anyone should ever feel towards their food, “Besides, the early bird catches the worm. I have been up for several hours. “

And he knew that was either true or false because either Dream refused to sleep and instead stayed up all night to walk, to breathe, to work to exist—or he slept for a few hours and woke up so early that it was ungodly. He let a hum slip from his lips. It is slow and crawls over his skin like a bug that was dying, dragging its legs over him with a heaviness that reflected the tension in the air.

“Sure you do. Our sleep schedules have always been shit. “, he pointed out and Dream snorted, gaze softening a tad and revealing the warmth that Technoblade craved more than anything else. “Yeah. “, the blond whispered. “We are pretty fucked up. “

The silence wrapped around their necks again and for a few stuttering heartbeats, he saw the ground disappearing beneath them as they hung and sin dribbled from their open mouths. Techno stared at the breakfast, freshly prepared and warm and perfect but his stomach churned at the thought of eating more. He looked at Dream. Crimson met Emerald.

“Look, Dream, the food is great and all, like, it really is, not trying to lie but I don’t think that I can eat more. “, he uttered, rubbing his temples. Dream's gaze rested on him, warm and sympathetic. “That’s alright. I am not that hungry either. We can save it for later. “, the other offered and Techno let out a hum of agreement, staring at the table.

He listened to the sound of a chair scraping against the wood beneath their feet as his friend scooted back to get up. Footsteps echoed through the room. They carried a certain softness and lightness to them, barely even audible and that was something Dream was good at.

Being quiet and becoming one with the shadows and his surroundings. Something he had acquired from manhunts with George, Antfrost, Badboyhalo and Sapnap when they were still young, wild and free, seeking fun and adventures instead of riches and power.

The sound of music playing ripped him out of his thoughts and he looked up and towards Dream who was wearing a smile that was able to outshine the morning sun. A talent only the other seemed to possess. “C’mon, Techs. We are not here to be gloomy. Get your rusty body over here and dance with me. “, Dream cheered -with a brightness that was fake but meant to be real. His smile did not reach his eyes and Techno sighed with the tiredness of immortality -something he had only achieved once but would probably manage again with Dream on his side.

“Why. “Dream huffed, the pinket watched him roll his eyes, observed the light shift. “Because I don’t want this to be depressing. “, he said. Techno got up. “I can’t dance. “, he stated, approaching his friend who shot him a smile that was real and warmed the young man to his very core. “Neither can I. “, he admitted and took Technoblade's hand.

“Unimportant. Dance with me, Almighty Blood God. “

Dream's hands looked fragile in his own, as he watched how they moved against his scorched skin, bedded among his scars. They were warm, not warm like fire but warm like the first light of a slow sunrise, the last light of the late afternoon, the soft steam above a freshly made soup, the gentle embrace of the sun-warmed water of a lake.

Techno's hands were always rigid until they touched Dream's for the first time - even when there was nothing to melt, the other man's warmth seeped into the cracks before they shared just one sentimental word with one another, and that was enough to soften fingers only capable of cruelty, to let him forget about the blood on them for just a moment. That is the one thing that their hands had in common. They were painted in burgundy, something they had acquired and gotten accustomed to over the centuries. Their hands would never be clean and they would never be free and pure again.

There was no credulousness of youth to hide behind and to blame for their mistakes -the ones they had made and the ones that awaited them in the darkest depths of a future yet not shaped. They look fragile now, even though Techno knew they aren’t. He has seen them hold the handles of axes so heavy that other men would have crumbled (and Dream had crumbled too, and Techno had held him through it all until they melted together, a broken unsalvageable mess). He has seen them wrap around a throat and squeeze until the flutter of the pulse beneath bloodied fingertips was weaker and more hazardous than a butterfly's wing.

There was an itch to flee from the other's touch, to keep him and his warmth away, but Dream held onto Techno's hands with sensibility, a confidence that flew in the way he squeezed Techno's hand with a trust that seems inappropriate when offered to someone who was mostly known as the Blood God -a cold murderer who deserved no friends, no love, no family and comfort, no home to return to-, a trust that Technoblade knew he had earned and yet he still felt like he had yet to learn how to hold (because he could not break it as Sapnap and George had done) - and he didn’t know how he will ever let go of Dream again once the moment is over. He dared to doubt that he could.

They moved over the dull, wooden floor of the room, the walls seemed to be reaching up high around them (as if they were endless and could touch the sky and the gods it hid-), forgotten like every good thing in this cursed world.

The thick air smelled of coming promises, of years of solitude protected by sealed doors. And their steps sent tiny clouds of dust into the air (because Dream had not been here in a long time with war after war, fight after fight-), but even dust seems lustrous in the rays, and that was why Technoblade never minded it when it was just them because Dream was brighter even than a summer's day and dust was made of pure gold and time of sweet honey.

Perhaps the pinket still couldn’t believe that he was deserving of the other's presence, and for the past months, they were a wild, writhing thing, always moving inch by inch, measuring every careful step to stand just a bit closer, to linger just a bit longer, to talk just a few words more. They let the words they spoke stay right in front of them and still, they refused to acknowledge their meaning, as though both of them had both forgotten their own language at the same time. They acted as though their shared sentiments were still a secret to treasure rather than the sediments of a confession they whispered time and time again, fragments of an entirety, fragments of devotion.

The room was silent, there was no orchestra to paint their picture (as the music has faded out of their lives, just like many other things, because nothing in life was permanent), to tell them how to move, and still, they understood.

Perhaps they did not need instructions because they twirled until it felt like flying, like emancipation and if that wasn't just a bittersweet taste for both of them. Maybe they had always been better when they didn’t have to find their own voices. And the other sent him that smile, and they spun faster, and the cracks on the walls become their crescendo and the dust their only companion and at the single open window at the other side of the house, the tattered curtains wave in the breeze. A breeze that catches in old dust, and spins it in uneven turns, drawing up old disharmony and asking it to dance (dance like them) - a curtain call to the damned daydreams.

Even in the other's light, Techno's hair twisted in strands of darkness, oozing shadows - but Dream ran his hand through it anyways, hands of gold that never hesitated, weaving constellations along the way, painting new starry pathways that no one but them knew. And they reflect Dream's light.

They threw care and fear into the wind, for if they were to be celestial bodies there remained no place for the two to hide - and Technoblade has been hiding for so long, behind clouds, fog and snow, so long that all he knew was the darkness. Because hidden things are safe from any threats coming towards them and everything they have ever cared about. But how could he keep hiding, now that his sun was within reach, now that he had tasted light for the first time, now that he knew what it felt like (how addicting it was), how could he go back to who he was?

And Technoblade will reflect the other’s light, for as long as it will take him to find his own, if he should ever find it at all, he will hold on to Dream's - and eventually people will know the moon again. Because for every word his friend had dared to utter, every touch the young warrior gave, so full of despair and every curve of the blond's lips another cloud lifts from the sky.

And the stars are theirs to hold, in hopeful hands, they will spin for them since they are gods in mortal forms and the stars will always dance for them. And their feet still moved over a dull floor but for a moment he could visualize everything, Techno could imagine them everywhere.

He could see both of them facing a crowd of hundreds, more radiant than all their silk and cloth of gold, no longer caring about their gazes if only Dream allowed him to keep holding his hand, absorbing trust, warmth, love and friendship. Dancing with the raindrops, reaching for thunder and lightning and painting rainbows over old scars because they didn’t mind being seen, they no longer minded being gold and silver. There was nobody to hide from, not here, not now.

And when they stood still, they were breathless, but Dream' cheeks were flushed and his grin warm and how could one ever heed the warnings about not looking at the sun when its light was so captivating. And should the light end up taking the life of the creatures of the darkness, then so be it, it would be the kindest death of them all.

But it was now of all times, that he hardly felt the presence of death at all, as though he had gone with the breeze, out of the open window - and a bird sang outside.

And they were breathless, and Dream pushed a strand of hair away from Techno's face and he caught the other’s fingers in his own to press a kiss to his knuckles - and Dream lets out a laugh, bright and clear, freckles like gold dust, hair like a burning sun. And he could imagine them anywhere. And he could see them.

“Thank you for the dance, good sir. “, Dream said and bowed mockingly, a grin of youth on his features and Techno returned it with all his might and although it was darker, it felt like he had gotten a bit closer to matching the light in Dream. “For you, the world, Dream. “


End file.
